


Moon and Stars

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Not every fairytale has a happily ever after, but maybe this one does [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I ended up making a sequel to Heaven and Hell, Sorta I guess, but no dead babies this time, even though I said I wouldn't, it has a happy ending this time, not really for Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: She’s shocked. And scared. And oddly... happy. She wants this. She wants her baby.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Not every fairytale has a happily ever after, but maybe this one does [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> When you say you won’t make a sequel but you make one the very next day anyway.
> 
> Ugh. I feel like I made Roy a bit of an OOC douchebag in this. So I apologize for that.
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

The doctor tells Riza she’s pregnant on what would’ve been Jackson’s fifteenth birthday.

She’s shocked. And scared. And oddly... _happy_. She wants this. She wants her baby. The hells of the Promised Day had been over and done with for three years, Ishval was flourishing, her Grandfather was leading the country to greatness, with Roy very obviously next in line to be Führer, now with the rank of a Major General.

 _Roy_.

Riza doesn’t know how he’ll react to this. He’s never really seemed... interested in children. He’s never given anyone any indication that he wants to experience Fatherhood, but he’s never flat out said he doesn’t want kids either.

Riza _knows_ the timing is bad. She’s still his adjacent and body guard, no longer a First Lieutenant but now a Captain, and their relationship is still very much _illegal_.

Even if she _is_ the current Führer’s _only_ living blood relative.

But she wants her- _their_ \- baby. She wants the tiny little life that’s growing inside of her that the doctor told her will be arriving in the late months of the summer.

So she decides, to hell with the repercussions, she’s _keeping_ this baby.

* * *

She tells Roy she’s pregnant on a Sunday afternoon, four days after she learned it herself.

He is... not entirely happy.

He tells her that this _can’t happen_ , how they _don’t deserve this_ , how everything they’ve both spent the last decade working towards- nearly _dying_ for- will be _ruined_.

Riza cuts off his rant with a sharp _slap_ across the face, stunning him to silence.

She fights back tears because she knows, she _finally_ knows for sure, that he _wouldn’t_ have _wanted_ Jackson. If their- no, hers, he’s now hers and hers alone- sweet little boy had lived, that his Father would’ve seen him as a burden in the long run.

Riza no longer regrets having _never_ mentioned their dead son to Roy.

Without saying a word, she storms out of his flat, and Roy doesn’t stop her. Instead going to a cabinet by his desk to pour himself a glass of whiskey, chugging it as he sits down in one of the dinning room chairs.

* * *

When Roy goes to work the next morning at eight am, hungover, the first thing he sees on his desk is Riza’s discharge papers, with her signature signed perfectly on one line and his signature _forged_ on the next.

He doesn’t say anything. He files it away, and decides he’ll go to her apartment during his lunch hour to try to talk some sense into her.

But when noon rolls around, and he goes to her apartment, she isn’t there. Hayate isn’t there. Most of her personal belongings, her books, a few knick knacks, and guns and all of her clothes are gone.

Riza is _gone_. She promised him she’d follow him into Hell, and she left him. Left him for the unborn baby they would _never_ deserve. And he doesn’t even know where she went.

It was another slap to the face.

* * *

Riza let out a shaky breath as she walked up the porch steps to her childhood home, a place she knew Roy would never think to look for her- assuming he cared enough to try- because she had told him back in Ishval that she would rather _die_ then come back here.

So willingly coming here is a bit _ironic_ to say the least.

The Hawkeye Manor is still in her name, still her legal property, and is in a decrepit state.

The floor is covered with a thick layer of dust, a few windows here and there are broken, and _what the hell is that stain on the wall?_ But despite its desperate need for a lot of TLC, it’s still _livable_.

Letting Hayate run outside in the back to play in the snow, she gets gets to work, grabbing the old broom to sweep the floor, taking breaks to step outside when the stale air gets to be too much for her.

* * *

The house is livable again come spring time. Her childhood hellhole has been transformed into a home that will be full of warmth and life that her baby will experience and enjoy. This home will never be the source of her child’s nightmares like it had been for her.

Riza is a halfway through her pregnancy now, her stomach slightly bigger then what it was when Jackson had been born.

She enjoys the flutters and kicks she feels, stronger then what Jackson’s had ever been, as she begins to plant a garden in the backyard.

Riza doesn’t exactly have an income. She’s been living off the land and her savings for the past few months. Shooting deer and rabbits in the foods isn’t a bother for her. She looks forward to the warmer months where she’ll be able to get a few ducks and fish to add to her diet.

Perhaps she will see if she can get any hens from her hometowns local farmers so she can get eggs? There’s a small grocery store in town, maybe they would be willing to allow her to work there and bring her baby with her to work?

* * *

Roy grows tired of everyone asking what he did to make Riza just up and leave.

Kain, Jean, and Heymans hearts are _broken_ over their unofficial sister leaving without a goodbye. Rebecca is _furious_ at Major General Matchstick, the retired Lieutenant slapping him across the cheek- the _same cheek_ Riza had hit the last time he saw her- because while she _doesn’t_ know the _exact_ reason why Riza just up and disappeared without saying goodbye to _any_ of them, she knows it’s somehow _his fault_.

Because it _is_.

Führer Grumman is visably upset. His last communication with his granddaughter having been a short phone call the Sunday night anyone had last seen her, telling him that he didn’t need to worry about her and that she loved him.

Edward Elric is the _only_ one that is _not_ surprised that Riza cut off all ties with Mustang. He’d been saying for _years_ she deserved better than the bastard. He’s more surprised by the fact that she _quit her job_ then anything else.

* * *

It’s announced in the papers on July 30th that Führer Grumman has retired, and that Roy Mustang is his successor.

The feeling in Riza’s chest is bitter sweet, as she sees the photo of Roy in the papers, and knows that the smile on his face is _fake_. And she wonders if he misses her, and regrets pushing her away like he did?

But she _doesn’t_ miss him.

She tosses the paper into the fireplace and lights it, watching with satisfaction as it burns away to ash.

Despite being the Mother to his unborn child and their deceased son, Riza is honestly glad she has cut off all ties with Führer Roy Mustang. She has no regrets. She doesn’t regret giving him her virginity at fifteen. She doesn’t regret keeping Jackson’s existence to herself. She no longer regrets revealing to him the secrets of Flame Alchemy or following him to Ishval.

And she will _never_ regret choosing the tiny life inside her womb over him.

* * *

On the last of day of August, a week before her due date and a month after it’s announced that Roy Mustang is now the Führer of Amestris, Riza’s water breaks when she’s in the middle of weeding her small vegetable garden.

She lets out a sharp cry of pain, having forgotten what labor feels like after nearly sixteen years of not experiencing it. Once the pain has resided, she walks back into her home, and up the stairs to the same bathroom Jackson had spent his short life in.

Unlike last time, she knows more about what to do the second time around.

She fills the tub almost completely full of hot water, giving it time to cool while she gathers other supplies. She goes down to the kitchen, boils water in a pot, soaking a spare hair clip and a pair of scissors inside so the items become sterile. Riza puts the sterile items in a clean bowl, drains the water, and puts some clean towels in the empty pot, using the residual heat to warm them.

She takes the items in her hands and climbs the stairs, stopping momentarily half way up when another contraction hits her. Her water breaks right as she enters the bathroom, and she shuts the door behind her.

Riza places the pot next to the tub, and removes her clothes, leaving herself in only a sports bra as she sinks into the comfortably hot water of the bathtub, her back resting against the edge. She can hear Hayate whining behind the door, unsure of why his human is whimpering and crying out in distress.

Riza ignores him. She loves him, but her faithful Shiba Inu isn’t on her list of priorities now.

Several hours go by, and she begins to feel the familiar burn between her legs, this time much stronger. She sits up on her knees, snakes a hand between her legs, and gasps softly when she feels hair that she knows _doesn’t_ belong to her, and on her next contraction, she pushes, crying out in pain.

It _hurts_.

It hurts like when Jackson was born, but it’s a different kind of pain. Before, she was in pain because she _knew_ she was going to lose her baby. This time, it hurts because she knows her second baby is a lot bigger.

Over an hour later, she feels the familiar sensation of a new life slipping between her legs. Riza quickly reaches her hands into the water, pulling the newborn out, clearing their tiny mouth as a loud and sharp cry fills her ears.

Riza sobs with relief and happiness, clutching her baby. She kisses the crown of their head, finally noticing their head of thick black hair, as she reaches down to grab a towel to warm them up.

* * *

Riza doesn’t know what to name her daughter.

She spent the entire time assuming that she was having _another_ son, that she _never_ considered the possibility of that it would be a _girl_.

She can’t exactly give the little girl the name _Nicholas Matthew Hawkeye_ , now can she?

Her baby looks just like Roy, and by extension, her late older brother. She has their chubby cheeks, rounded chin, and unlike with Jackson, she has Roy’s nose and dark locks.

Good thing she left, Roy would never be able to say she wasn’t his if the rest of the country saw her.

Her daughter is swaddled in an old blanket, fast asleep in the cradle Riza has slept in when she was a baby. It had taken her three days to break into the attic, having found all of her old baby items.

Hayate is very interested in her. He’s never been around a baby before. Never had the chance to, Winry and Edward had announced their own unborn child's existence a week before she went away.

Riza thought it was a bit ironic, her and Roy conceiving on Edward and Winry’s wedding night.

* * *

It takes Riza three days before she finally comes up with a name for her daughter.

_Scarlette Elizabeth Hawkeye._

She thinks it’s a bit ironic and borderline narcissistic, making her daughter’s middle name her first name. But she reasons that it’s a bit of a family tradition. Her own Mother’s middle name had been _Elizabeth_ too.

At a week old, Riza takes Scarlette to the small clearing in the woods, to visit Jackson’s secret grave. She introduces her children to each other, and apologizes to her son for not visiting him more often.

She knows that like Jackson, Scarlette will _never_ be a Mustang. Riza knows that she will never be a Mustang _either_. And she is more then okay with that. Roy stopped being the man she trusted, the one she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the moment he begged her to _take care of the problem_ that was now Scarlette.

She _doesn’t_ love him anymore, will most likely _never_ love him again, but she’s grateful for the two little lives they had created together, even if the first one hadn’t lived very long.

Jackson and Scarlette are her _moon and stars_ , and she will spend the rest of her life loving them and only them.


End file.
